We Will Rock You
by HufflepuffGleek
Summary: A quidditch game gets an interesting surprise plus other stories


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any song used but I do own my OC

HufflepuffGleek: So I saw this on Tumblr and it was of the muggleborn Gryffindors starting to sing we will rock you and the muggleborn Slytherins starting to sing who let the dogs out. Please enjoy and review.

Iris Holloway sat next to Neville Longbottom with Dean Thomas on her other side with Seamus Finnegan next to him the quidditch match going on in front of her but she was getting bored. She looked over at Colin Creevey who was in her year and was sitting on the other side of Neville next to his little brother Dennis. She asked Neville to move over and she sat next to the blonde boy and nudged him. He looked over at the dark haired girl who whispered her plan in his ear. He nodded excitedly and whispered it into Dennis' ear making the younger by nod excitedly. She also told Neville her plan and he told Dean who told Seamus. She watched as it was passed down the line to Parvati Patil who nodded excitedly and told her sister Padma who was sitting with her sister instead of with her fellow Ravenclaws. Iris looked over at where the Slytherins sat making eye contact with Lucinda Smythe a girl who was also in her year. Lucinda and Iris had been friends growing up since they lived next to each other. Lucinda rolled her eyes at her friend knowing she was up to something and she turned towards Derrick Sinclair and whispered her plan in his ear before looking back over at her friend and nodding. Iris smiled brightly before waving her wand making red and gold fireworks in the shape of a lion appear in the air which was the signal for their plan to go into effect.

_Iris: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

Lucinda rolled her eyes before standing up and nudging Derrick to do the same. Derrick sighed before raising his wand and shooting up green and silver sparks that formed a giant snake.

_Lucinda: Who let the dogs out_

_**Half-blood and muggleborn Slytherins: Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_Everyone (minus Slytherin): We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

Iris smiled and nudged Colin who smiled back at her

_Hermione: Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

Tracy Davis stood up as well her face completely blank except for a small smirk

_Tracy: Who let the dogs out (Everyone else: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (Everyone else: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(Seventh years: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Iris was really getting into as she danced with Colin who was laughing. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were also dancing although Ron looked slightly confused as to what they were doing. Ginny Weasley was refusing to participate saying something about not wanting to be a part of their juvenile behavior first year Ginny would have but Ginny hadn't been the same since she had come back from the chamber.

_Everyone (Minus Slytherin): we will we will rock you_

_**(Dean: Sing it!)**_

_We will we will rock you_

_Lucinda: When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' (Tracy: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_And everybody havin' a ball (Derrick: Hah, ho, Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_Until the fellas ": start the name callin': " (Tracy: Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_And the girls respond to the call_

_I heard a poor man shout out_

Lucinda was jumping around with the other Slytherins who were really getting into the song. Derrick was jumping along with her as was first year Astoria Greengrass who was also trying to get her sister Daphne Greengrass to join them. Harry Potter looked right at Draco Malfoy before taking the next verse

_Harry: Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_**(Slytherins: Who let the dogs out [Sixth years: Woof, woof, woof, woof]**_

_**Who let the dogs out [Fifth years: Woof, woof, woof, woof]**_

_**Who let the dogs out [Fourth years: Woof, woof, woof, woof]**_

_**Who let the dogs out [Third years: Woof, woof, woof, woof])**_

Draco glared over at Harry before he decided to join in glad that his mother enjoyed going to muggle London to make fun of how the lesser beings lived and he had heard this song the last time they had gone there

_Draco Malfoy: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast_

_She really wants to skip town_

_Get back scruffy, back scruffy,_

_Get back u flea infested mungrel_

_**(Second years: Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**First years: Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**The boys: Woof, woof, woof, woof**_

_**The girls: Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

The Slytherins were refusing to let the Gryffindors sing again instead they continued singing. Daphne surprised everyone when she started singing

_Daphne: I'm gonna tell (Lucinda: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_To any girls calling them canine (Tracy: Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_Tell the dummy "Hey man, it's part of the party!" (Lucinda: Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_You put a woman in front and her man behind (Tracy: Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_Her bone runs out now_

_**(Seventh years: Who let the dogs out (Sixth years: Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Fifth Years: Who let the dogs out (Fourth years: Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Third years: Who let the dogs out (Second years: Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**First years: Who let the dogs out (Everyone: Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

Astoria took the next verse surprising her sister since Astoria was known to be rather shy never speaking out of turn.

_Astoria: Say, a doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone_

_All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone_

_All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

Derrick took the next verse surprising Lucinda when he started rapping.

_Derrick: Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on_

_I gotta get my girl I got my mind on_

_Do you see the rays comin' from my eye_

_What could you be friend_

_That Benji man that's breakin' them down?_

_Me and my white short shorts_

_And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do_

_I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful_

'_Cause I'm the man of the land_

_When they see me they do: Ah-ooooo (Howl)_

Iris glared at the Slytherins as they refused to let Gryffindor get a word in edge wise so she took her wand and shot out red and gold sparks that once again formed a lion and, with Hermione's help, had it roar which made the Slytherins stop what they were doing and glare at the Gryffindors

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team: We will we will rock you! __**(Iris: Sing it!)**_

_The Slytherin Quidditch Team:____Who let the dogs out (Slytherins: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team: We will we will rock you __**(Hermione: Everybody!)**_

_The Slytherin Quidditch Team: Who let the dogs out (Slytherins: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team: We will we will rock you_

_The Slytherin Quidditch Team: Who let the dogs out (Slytherins: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team: We will we will rock you_

_The Slytherin Quidditch Team: Who let the dogs out (Slytherins: Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_All the Gryffindors: ALRIGHT!_

Iris looked over at Lucinda who just rolled her eyes and led Derrick back towards their common room after watching their team lose after Potter had grabbed the snitch from right next to Malfoy's head which had caused the blonde to almost fall off his broom if Potter hadn't of reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him back up all the while still holding the snitch. Colin looked at Iris who was smiling and jumping up and down cheering that their team had won. Iris was pretty with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale milky white skin. He had a small crush on the girl but he wouldn't do anything about it since he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he buried his feeling for her deep in his mind.

"Come on Colin, Dennis is waiting for us." Iris said smiling at her friend

"Yeah I'm coming Iris." He replied

The two were the last two students to make it back to the castle having taken their time and enjoying the scenery around them. Iris leaned against Colin as they walked enjoying the warmth. Iris had a small crush on her fellow Gryffindor but she had forbidden herself from acting on those feeling instead she had pushed them into the farthest corner of her mind. They both mentally sighed when they reached the castle breaking apart and walking up to their common room where a huge party was happening in honor of their quidditch team winning their game. Colin watched the girl as she laughed at something Ginny said before he turned away and took a sip of his butterbeer feeling his heartbreak just a tiny bit more. Iris laughed at something Ginny had said her gaze finding Colin across the room drinking butterbeer and she sighed before turning back towards Ginny.

_'Love bites'_ they both thought

_**FIN**_

HufflepuffGleek: This is my first Harry Potter story so I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and then re-writing it. Again please review I would greatly appreciate it. I re-wrote it because I had first written it at two something this morning and I didn't like how it turned out after re-reading it and decided to re-write it.


End file.
